


【BBC Sherlock】【WH】浓情蜜意

by pdddyxl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, M/M, NC17, 中文注意
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>侦探有个松鼠一样的大尾巴w</p>
            </blockquote>





	【BBC Sherlock】【WH】浓情蜜意

**Author's Note:**

> TBC！！TBC！！还有很多东西没写！！侦探不能睡！！

人物因理解不同可能OOC/弃权声明他们都不属于我/祝阅读愉快

John从医院下班回家的时候，正看到Sherlock侧身趴在他的沙发上烤自己那条毛绒绒的尾巴，对方双手撑着沙发一边的扶手，一条腿跪在沙发上，另一条腿则在地板上站直，小心翼翼的缓慢的上下扭动着腰身，好让自己的尾巴可以受热均匀，Sherlock看起来已经洗完澡好一会儿了，他的尾巴蓬炸着，看起来格外柔软，让人忍不住就像凑上前去摸一摸，而且那条巨大的尾巴把他的睡衣下摆整个都撑了起来，John可以轻而易举的从这个角度看到对方浑圆白皙的小屁股，还有那个泛着粉红色的、干净的穴口，毫无意识的摆成了一个格外柔软好操而又饱含邀请意味的姿势，Sherlock在睡衣下面理所应当的什么都没穿，他总是这样，内衣会束缚他的尾根，而他的尾根又是那么敏感，稍微触碰一下就让他全身发软到不行。不得不说的是，这也是他自己的造成的，在遇到John之前，他总是把自己这条碍事的尾巴剃的光秃秃的，捆在腿上藏到西裤里，不让别人看到，以致于很多人都觉得Sherlock是个没有尾巴的怪胎，这个坏习惯也让他的尾根附近因为捆绑长年积聚着或大或小的瘀青，但事实上，Sherlock并不是没有尾巴，相反的，他有一条大大的、毛茸茸的、松鼠般的尾巴，他只是觉得自己的尾巴又大又麻烦，还泛着非常难看非常扎眼的橘红色，直到John发现了这件事情，告诉Sherlock他的尾巴其实很漂亮，看起来又那么温暖，完全没必要藏起来，Sherlock才渐渐改掉了这个坏毛病，他慢慢学会把自己的尾巴从西裤里放出来，不再继续藏着掖着，他尾根周围的瘀伤虽然为此渐渐消失了，却留下了一个因为长期压抑变的格外敏感的尾根。

意识到自己的爱人回来了，Sherlock有些开心的转过了身，蓬松的大尾巴随着他身体的动作在空气中转过了一圈，橘红色的毛发看起来温暖极了，他跪坐在沙发上，巨大的尾巴从沙发的扶手一直垂到地板，John脱掉自己沾满了雪渣的外衣，挂在了门口的衣架上，向屋内走去，他们的公寓里温暖的就像春天一样，暖炉呼呼的吹着热气，John在早上出门上班之前特意体贴的把它调到了合适的温度，防止对方自己一个人在家的时候被冻到或者什么的，当然啦，一般来讲就算是冬天家里也不需要这么温暖的，但Sherlock实在是很怕冷，一到冬天就裹着被子窝在家里不愿意出门，尤其到了下雪天更是如此，每次下雪就算有案子上门叨扰，他也要考虑上一会才能决定自己到底要不要出去，最重要的是，Sherlock尾尖的皮肤脆弱到一冻就泛红，John根本也舍不得让他出门，他完全纵容对方冬天在家里呆着不出去的行为，当然Sherlock自己一个人在家的时候也很乖，他不出门，基本上也不用干什么工作，就在家里自己一个人做做试验打扫打扫屋子什么的，没再搞过什么破坏，晚上还会做好晚饭等着John工作完毕回家，简直甜蜜到不行。

John刚走到Sherlock身边，对方便立刻撒娇一般的抱了过来，猫咪一样满足的磨蹭了几下他的毛衣才仰起头，下巴抵在他的小腹上，就在阴茎稍微偏上那么一点的位置，用那双亮晶晶的眼睛看着满怀期待的看着他，John今天的工作并不累，他和Sherlock最近的性爱也没有春天的时候那么频繁，他不介意今晚来一发，或者说，他们最近的确是应该来一发了，John忍不住宠溺的笑了笑，下意识的想要揉弄Sherlock那一头卷翘柔软的黑发，但是想到自己手尚还冰冷，便有些生硬的停下了自己的动作，Sherlcok则是毫不介意的贴了过去，用自己温热的皮肤磨蹭着对方粗糙的手掌，让对方把手指伸入他的发间轻轻拉扯，随之发出了几个近乎于享受的咕噜声，他坐起身用自己的手臂环住对方的脖颈，凑上前去轻轻触碰对方的嘴唇，交换了几个简单甜蜜的亲吻，身体随着对方的引导，让对方把他的双腿分开，压在那个单人沙发上，他的双腿主动盘上John的腰部，用自己柔软的私处贴住对方牛仔裤里渐渐被唤醒的地方，却因为那里微凉的粗糙的布料敏感的颤抖起来，他瑟缩了一下，似乎是颤抖着想要躲开，John无意识的舔了舔自己的嘴唇，捏住对方触感良好的臀部就往自己跨上按，还故意不知足的顶了几下，用自己的勃起隔着牛仔裤撞击恋人最柔软的地方，满意的听到对方喉咙里发出一声委屈的呻吟，粉嫩的乳首因为受不了这种刺激变得硬挺肿胀了起来，睡衣因为他们的动作被弄得松松散散的，十分勉强的挂在Sherlock的胳膊上，一个浅红色的小肉粒从大开的领口处滑了出来，似乎是刻意在邀请别人来蹂躏它一样。

John总是这样忍不住想要稍微欺负一下自己的恋人，每次对方的反应都可爱极了，从来没有让他失望过，他把Sherlock抱在怀里，鼻尖贴到对方的脖颈处，嗅着对方的味道，此刻Sherlock全身都热呼呼的，身体散发着沐浴之后清甜的味道，卷发还残留着些许水汽，这让John有一种春天已经要到来的错觉，事实上，现在可正直寒冬，外面冷的要命呢，他用嘴唇描绘着对方颈间柔软的皮肤，间或啃舐和吮吸，满意的感受着对方在他身下微微颤抖的感觉，他故意在那里留下了几天都不会消退的吻痕，反正Sherlock在冬天也不会出门，所以这时John想要在他身上的任何部位、留下多少痕迹标注所有权都可以，如果是其他季节的话，Sherlock肯定不会这么听话的任他标记，他还记得之前的夏天，对方为了遮住他留下的那些红肿发青的吻痕，竟然执意要戴着围巾出门的情景。John向上吻去，拨开那些细碎的卷发，用牙齿轻轻啃舐着对方小巧柔软的耳唇，大手不安分的伸入对方的睡衣中，把那个碍事的衣服褪到对方的小臂，就那么堪堪的挂在恋人的手臂上，然后用粗糙的指腹摁压着对方红肿的乳首，来来回回的碾磨着一边的小肉粒，Sherlock在John怀里被弄得全身发软，呼吸急促，几乎连扶着对方肩膀的力气都没有了，他一边的乳首被对方摁压的酥麻发痛，另一边却备受冷落，此刻他只想要眼前的人也稍微疼爱一下自己另一边的乳首。看着软在自己怀里，阴茎濡湿完全勃起，呻吟着微微挺起胸口，渴望另一边也被关爱的恋人，John只觉得自己还没玩够，刻意忽视了恋人无声的请求，当然了，如果是Sherlock，他觉得自己可能永远都不会玩够，轻轻吻了吻对方微微颤抖的睫毛，他把两人之间拉开了一点距离。

＂转过身去，让我看看你的尾巴。＂这么说着，John伸手便捏了一把Sherlock浑圆的小屁股，以示意对方回神，他故意用了点力道，在对方奶白色的臀瓣上留下了一个漂亮的掐痕。

Sherlock上一秒还在对方怀里被又亲又揉宠到舒服的要死，下一秒对方就把他自己放在了沙发上让他转过身去，这让他觉得很不满，他撒娇一般呻吟着扭了扭自己的腰部，用几乎要融化的瞳孔渴望的看着自己的爱人，试图让对方回心转意，但这对于他操遍三大洲的爱人来说似乎并没有什么实质性的效果，对方只是挑了下眉，仍然站在离他不远的地方不为所动，此刻就算是Sherlock也想不出什么好办法来，他只能颤抖着撑起自己的身体，努力把那些委屈的呻吟吞回腹中，按照对方的命令缓慢的转过了身子，他并非想要展示自己的臀部惹得对方欲火焚身，只是因为他的身体刚刚被对方好好的爱抚过，现在太敏感了，任何一点磨擦都能让他的腿根酥麻到打颤，Sherlock艰难的背过了身，又变回了一条腿跪在沙发上，另一条腿站在地板上的姿势，他的手撑着沙发的椅背，长长尾巴从他臀缝上面一点的位置一直垂到地板上，看起来温暖蓬松又柔软，橘红色的毛发把他浑圆的小屁股盖在了下面，有些痒痒的磨蹭着他的私处，在完成了这个动作之后，Sherlock有些不安的偷偷看了对方一眼，想知道自己这样转过身去是不是符合了对方的要求，John注意到自己的恋人红着耳根转过头来，像一只偷腥的猫咪一样偷偷摸摸的看着他，忍不住心情大好，可惜对方在他们视线相对的时候红着脸又飞快的转过了头，他下意识的舔了舔自己的嘴唇，觉得Sherlock真是美味极了，他拽住对方敏感的尾根，把对方那条巨大的尾巴从地上拽起来，让它贴在对方光裸白皙的背部，那条橘红色的尾巴从对方的腰部一直延伸到肩膀处，还有尾尖的一部分挂在对方的肩膀上，白里透红的皮肤配上对方柔软的毛发真是让人胃口大开，John俯下身去，在对方的腰窝处留下些许琐碎又情色的亲吻，间或轻轻啃咬对方尾根处柔软的毛发，然后他伸出舌尖缓慢的向下舔去，直到他的舌头触碰到对方的臀缝，对方才终于意识到他要干什么一样颤抖着奋力挣扎起来，可惜的是，本来Sherlock就被对方逗弄的没什么力气，现在他越是挣扎，对方越用力钳住他，死死摁住他不让他乱动。

＂…不…不可能的…John…＂Sherlock终于意识到自己不可能挣脱逃跑之后忍不住羞的全身发热，白皙的皮肤随之涨成了甜蜜的粉红色，声音更是不受控制的颤抖了起来，并且带着些微的鼻音，听起来可怜极了，虽然他之前在书上看到过类似的介绍，可他从没想过这件事会在自己身上被实践，要知道Sherlock除了John以外就没有过恋人或床伴了，甚至在对方把他摁在床上完全操开之前他还是个百分之百的处男，所以这对他来说实在是有点太过刺激了，太羞耻了，他又羞又怕，忍不住委屈的涨红了眼圈。

＂为什么不？＂John的声音听起来很疑惑，似乎是诚心想要知道对方的答案，可他手上的动作却没有停下丝毫，依旧摆弄着Sherlock，引导着对方双腿跪在沙发上，让自己的恋人臀部高高翘起，两条腿更大的分开，形成一个容易进入的姿势，然后他用两只手分开了对方的臀瓣，拇指摁在了那个粉嫩可人的穴口处，鼻尖蹭了过去，这里被对方清理的很干净，散发着沐浴乳的清甜味道，因为之前的清洗已经甜蜜的打开了一些，他的恋人总是习惯在洗澡的时候把全身上下都清洗一次，包括这个难以启齿的地方。

＂你洗的这么干净，不就是为了让我好好疼爱你么。＂John一边理所当然的说着，一边坏心的往对方敏感的后穴上吹气，感受着身下的人因为他的动作全身紧绷，颤抖个不停，他伸出舌尖缓慢的舔过对方的股缝，在恋人稍微放松警惕的时候，将自己的舌头毫无征兆的戳入了对方体内，Sherlock因为他的动作从喉咙里溢出一声近乎于无助的嘤吟，阴茎顶端随之溢出了一股稳定而又饥渴的前液，黏腻的液体濡湿了阴茎头部，浅红色的龟头泛起了淫靡的水光，满意于恋人的反应，John开始用他的舌尖在对方的小穴里模仿着阴茎挺动的频率浅浅的戳刺着，感受着对方肠壁因为他的舔弄刺激而不知足的收缩起来，似乎是在期待什么更大的东西冲撞进来把他的小穴狠狠的填满，直到Sherlock的身体足够湿润松软，后穴响起咕啾咕啾的、色情的水声，John才起身，尝试着把自己的一根手指抵入对方体内，令人意外的是，他的手指几乎没费什么力气就滑入了对方灼热紧致的小穴里，Sherlock抑制不住的呻吟着，感受着对方的手指不安分的在他体内胡乱搅动，甜蜜的碾磨着他最敏感的那一点，他甚至都没来得及思考什么，只感觉腰部一阵酥麻，一股电流便顺着他的尾椎直直的冲向他的大脑，在他脑中炸开一道白光，让他眼前发黑，腿根发软的几乎支撑不住他的身体，然后Sherlock就在对方没有触碰他前面的情况下直接射了出来，乳白色的精液直直的射在了对方的沙发上，后穴随着高潮的余韵，一收一缩的像水波一样咬着对方的手指，他此刻大脑当机，整个人都极度敏感的颤抖着，软软的趴在沙发的椅背上，急促的喘息着，疲倦的等待着高潮的余韵过去，他现在非常想回到自己的床上好好睡一觉。

 

TBC


End file.
